Lucky Joel
by WitChan
Summary: Joel have his way with Misty and her three sisters.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

Misty and her sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet, were out walking together in Curelean Park while talking to each other. But, they stopped talking and saw a trainer named Joel dominating his opponent. Joel had a Starmie, who had a Life Orb, using its perfect moveset to KO every foe. After the Starmie KO'd its final foe, a Cobalion, with Hydro Pump, the trainers put their Pokémon back inside their pokeballs. Then, the trainer walked away.

"That was impressive." Daisy said, distracting Joel. "Why, thanks for the compliment, miss. Anyway, I'm Joel," Joel said. "I'm Daisy and these are my sisters, Misty, Violet, and Lily." Daisy said. "Hi, Joel." Misty, Lily, and Violet said in unison. "Hi, there. Well, that's enough for today. I'm gonna go home and rest. I'll see you all later." Joey said. "Ok, Joel. Take care." Daisy said. Joel walked away. Daisy and her sisters all stared at his ass.

A day later...

In the same park, Joel was exercising. Daisy and her sisters came up to Joel. "Hi, Joel. It's nice to see you again." Daisy said. Hearing Daisy's voice, Joel stopped exercising and looked at her and co. "Hi all." Joel said. "So, what brings you four here?" he asked. "We've been thinking about that dominating battle you had against that other guy from yesterday, and... well... we all agreed that we want to battle you in a gauntlet match." Daisy replied.

"Sounds great. Let's do this." Joel said. "Let me stretch first, Joel." Misty said. She started stretching. "I gotta stretch too." Lily said. She also stretched. "I gotta prepare myself by stretching first." Violet said. She joined Misty and Lily by stretching. "Do your sisters prepare themselves like this most of the time?" Joel asked. "Not really." Daisy replied. "But anyway, let me battle you first. Prepare to face my watery wrath!" she added.

Several minutes later...

"Damn, Joel. You're too good." Misty said after her Starmie got knocked out by Joel's own Starmie. Before that, Joel's Starmie dominated all the siblings' Pokémon with his Starmie. The Starmie only used Thunderbolt and Grass Knot to knock all their Pokémon out, including Violet's Lanturn, who was knocked out after a deadly critical hit. "I strongly agree with Misty. The way you dominated our Pokemon with your Starmie was fantastic. You should be a worldwide Champion." Lily said.

"You should nickname your Starmie as "Deathstar", since your Starmie's way too powerful for us to handle." Violet said. "Well, I'm not very fond with nicknames, but I'll give it a try." Joel said. He and Misty put their Starmie's back inside their pokeballs. "I'll see you all later." he added. "Wait, Joel." Daisy stopped Joel from walking away. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to the amusement park." Joel replied. "Cool. Mind if we join you?" Daisy asked. Lily, Misty, and Violet went closer to Joel. Then, they, including Daisy, slightly leaned on him, making him blush a little. "Sure." Joel replied. "Alright." the siblings said in unison.

Hours later...

Daisy and her sisters headed home while Joel followed them. "So, this is your Gym, huh? Mind if I come inside to take a look?" Joel asked. "Sure, Joel." Daisy replied sweetly. "Nice." Joel said. Daisy opened the door with her keys. Then, she let Misty, Violet, Joel, Lily, and herself in. Joel looked around with a surprising look on his face. "It looks bad ass." Joel said. "I know right? The ones visiting this wonderful Gym say the same thing." Daisy said. She closed the door and locked it.

"Well, that's that. I gotta go. It was fun chatting and hanging out with you guys." Joel said. "Don't leave yet, Joel. Don't you wanna hang out with us some more?" Daisy asked. "I'd love to, but it's getting late. We can have the whole day tomorrow, just the four of us." Joel said. "Well, you're gonna enjoy this." Daisy said. She grabbed Joel's crotch and squeezed it. Both blushed.

"You like that?" Daisy asked sweetly. Joel's dick erected. "Yes." Joel replied. "Good." Daisy said. She reached closer to Joel's face with hers and shared a kiss with him. Then, she went deep, only to wrestle Joel's tongue with hers. Joel grabbed Daisy's ass with both his hands and squeezed it hard. Misty, Lily, and Violet enjoyed what they were seeing.

A few minutes later...

Joel and Daisy broke the kiss they shared. Also, they got off each other. "That was hot, Joel. Let's see if you can enjoy this too." Misty went closer to Joel and unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. Then, she slid Joel's pants and underwear, all the way down, exposing his dick. She put her mouth on it and sucked it. Joel moaned. Misty touched Joel's balls with her right hand and squeezed them a little.

"Oh, Misty. That feels so good. Don't stop." Joel said. Misty looked at Joel while going faster. "Suck it good, Misty." Violet said. "Yeah, Misty. Suck that dick as good as you can." Lily said. "Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Misty." Joel moaned and moaned. A minute later, Misty finally stopped. Then, she touched and removed Joel's shirt. Daisy, Lily, and Violet gently put him on the floor. Daisy and Violet removed Joel's shoes and then the socks while Lily shared a kiss with the lucky stud. Misty and Daisy removed everything off them.

A few minutes later, Lily and Joel broke their hot kiss. Then, she and Violet went closer to Joel's balls and sucked each testicle. Lily sucked the right one and Violet sucked the left one. Joel moaned again. "Lick my dirty pussy clean, you hot stud." Daisy said. She sat on his face. Joel started licking the older girl's pussy. As for Misty, she sat on Joel's dick. Then, she bounced on it while placing her hands on his chest. She moaned with her sisters and Joel.

"I'm gonna make us cum together baby." Misty said. "Yeah, baby. Yeah. Yeah. That's how you munch my carpet." Daisy said. She reach to her own nipple and flickered both of them. Lily and Violet pressured Joel's balls a bit harder. "You'll love it when I cum in your mouth, baby." Daisy said. Misty bounced on the lucky stud's dick faster. "It won't take long for us to cum together, baby." Misty said.

"Ah... ah... ah... yes... I can feel it getting close..." Daisy said. "I can feel it too, Daisy..." Misty said. Both Misty and Daisy nearly reach to an orgasm and so did Joel. "AH...!" Misty and Daisy screamed together, meaning they finally came. Joel also came on Misty's pussy. Misty and Daisy got off Joel and panted. Lily and Violet finally stopped sucking Joel's balls. They removed everything off them, finally joining Misty, Daisy, and Joel.

After Misty and Daisy stopped panting, Lily and Violet laid flat on the floor. "Make us cum, Joel." Lily said. "And do it fast." Violet said. "Ok, my lovely pretties." Joel said. Joel went closer to Lily and Violet and fingered their pussies after touching them. Both of them moaned. Daisy and Misty moved their faces closer to Joel's and the three shared a triple kiss. Then, the two reached Joel's balls with their hands and squeezed them.

The End


End file.
